The invention concerns a fluid housing of a fluid treatment system of a fluid system, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising at least one housing part of plastic material which comprises at least one receiving chamber for at least one fluid treatment component for treatment of the fluid, at least one installation opening, closable by a closure housing part, for installation of the at least one fluid treatment component in the at least one receiving chamber, and at least one housing connecting section for connection of the at least one housing part with the at least one closure housing part, and comprising at least one insert which is introduced at least partially into the plastic material of the at least one housing part and which comprises at least one reinforcement region that extends at least with sections thereof in the at least one housing connecting section.
Moreover, the invention concerns a fluid treatment system of a fluid system, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising at least one fluid housing with at least one housing part of plastic material which comprises at least one receiving chamber for at least one fluid treatment component for treatment of the fluid, at least one installation opening, closable by a closure housing part, for installation of the at least one fluid treatment component in the at least one receiving chamber, and at least one housing connecting section for connection of the at least one housing part with the at least one closure housing part, and comprising at least one insert which is introduced at least partially into the plastic material of the at least one housing part and which comprises at least one reinforcement region that extends at least with sections thereof in the at least one housing connecting section.
DE 195 36 613 C2 discloses an oil filter for internal combustion engines with a pot-shaped housing and a cover which can be screwed onto the housing. The housing is comprised of plastic material. In the area of the thread interacting with the cover, the housing comprises a reinforcement ring of a material that is different from the remaining housing material.
The invention has the object to design a fluid housing and a fluid treatment system of the aforementioned kind in which a functionality and mechanical stability of the fluid housing can be further improved.